


Lógica de las posibilidades

by kizaten



Series: No es [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Atencion con las etiquetas!, M/M, No es....?, algo detectivesco...a su tiempo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un evento ha sorprendido a Rin, derribando todas las concepciones que tenía respecto a su ideal. Confundido, su mente traza caminos para llegar a la respuesta más lógica, siguiendo opciones y su propio conocimiento, claro, sin ignorar su intensa sensibilidad. Rin debe avanzar, con el tiempo encima y algunas cosas en contra dificultando sus conclusiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bien, he regresado con la prometida parte dos. Espero que disfruten el cambio de aguas, aunque terminarán agitándose de la misma forma que antes. Una historia que ya les ofrecí, completando detalles y dejando vacíos nuevos.  
> Espero contar con ustedes de nuevo en este misterio. Muchas gracias

— ¡Me besó! ¿Puedes creerlo?

 

Rin caminaba de regreso a Samezuka, había pasado la noche en casa de Haru después de otra lección de inglés y, entonces, a mitad de la noche, había sido sorprendido así.

—Vaya, —la voz agotada del otro lado de la línea resopló en su oído.

—Oye, despierta. Trato de hablar seriamente contigo.

—Vamos, déjame dormir. Te escucharé quejarte de Nanase cuando estés aquí. Solo déjame…

—Está bien, está bien…—suspiró Rin al cruzar el torniquete de la estación. —Te veo en un rato.

—Tárdate cuanto puedas.

Rin se rio un poco antes de colgar. Ese Sousuke realmente quería dormir más. Y tenía razón,  era demasiado temprano como para haberlo despertado con una llamada. De cualquier forma, estaba agradecido de que hubiera contestado.

¿Qué habría hecho si no contaba con ese pequeño desahogo?

 

La situación era bastante extraña.

 

No podía recordar muchos detalles y, apenas comenzaba a hacer memoria, su mente se turbaba, se ponía nervioso y estaba seguro que incluso sus pensamientos tartamudeaban llenos de dudas.

Seguramente lo había soñado, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber para que Haru hubiera actuado tan casualmente en la mañana?

 

Estaba seguro que esto había dejado de pasarle…

 

Solo un sueño, nada más.

 

Llegó a la puerta del jardín frontal de la escuela y entró con cuanta discreción pudo. Los estudiantes, por lo general, pasaban la noche ahí, así que siempre era un poco extraño ver a alguno cruzar la entrada principal tan temprano. Excepto aquellos que, como él, habían pedido un  permiso para dormir fuera del área escolar.

Al entrar al edificio de dormitorios dejó de tener tanta cautela, la mayoría debía de estar despierta ya. Excepto, claro, ciertas personas que vivían enamoradas de su descanso, como Sousuke.

Abrió la puerta dela habitación y botó la mochila tan cerca de la cama como le fue posible, antes de sentarse en el borde para despertar a su compañero. Sousuke se quejó, rodando sobre su costado y dejando libre suficiente espacio para él.

—Te dije que te tardaras…—murmuró el más alto, su voz un tanto ahogada contra el brazo en el que apoyaba su cabeza.

—Traté. No pude, sabes que me gusta ser rápido.

 

Sousuke soltó una especie de zumbido condescendiente, dándole por su lado. Volvió a rodarse, acomodándose hasta quedar boca arriba y dejando el mismo espacio para el otro. Rin se echó junto a él, mirándolo de lado y quejándose otra vez.

 

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Yamazaki después de un rato.

—Haru… Me besó, —murmuró Rin con timidez. —O eso creo.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿no?

— ¿Qué importa? —Volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse un poco sobre los codos, — ¿Qué hacías en mi cama?

 

Sousuke soltó otro respiro sin darle importancia a lo que decía. Debió suponer que pasaría, Sousuke hacía muchas cosas para ahorrarse el esfuerzo, además incluso habían apostado las camas en cuanto les asignaron la habitación compartida, era natural que la usara cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero no era lo que importaba ahora.

 

— ¿Un beso? ¿Sólo uno? —El más alto lo devolvió al tema. —Qué aburrido.

—Oye, no hables así.

— ¿Por qué no? Nanase es tan aburrido como se ve, ¿no?

—A veces, incluso peor.

—Y otras te besa apasionadamente…

— ¡No! Ni siquiera fue así.

— ¿Simple?

 

Rin asintió, probablemente Sousuke no podría verlo, pero de solo pensar en el dichoso incidente se sintió intranquilo y nervioso. Si hubiera sido uno apasionado, no podía ni hablar.

 

—Entonces no cuenta.

— ¡Sousuke!

— ¿Por qué tanto drama por un simple besito, Rin?

 

Tal vez porque había sido completamente inesperado. O porque no habían pasado ni 10 horas desde que había pasado. O porque se trataba de Haru de quien estaban hablando.

 

No era ningún secreto lo trascendente que era Haru para Rin, en especial no para Sousuke. Cada vez que pasaba algo, o se le ocurría algún loco plan para llamar su atención, Yamazaki era el primero en enterarse, seguido inmediatamente por el resto del mundo. Rin no podía ser ni un poco discreto en este tipo de situaciones.

Trataba, de verdad intentaba, Rin podía jurar que la verdadera intensidad de su fijación por él seguía siendo un asunto privado, pero con la forma en la que él mismo se ponía en evidencia en algunas ocasiones, no era difícil hacer cierto tipo de conclusiones al respecto.

Y lo había confirmado con el famoso viaje a Australia.

Lori lo había notado. Gou lo había notado. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, el capitán Mikoshiba, Nitori, ¡todo el mundo!

 

Todos, excepto Haru.

 

—Un simple besito…—repitió Matsuoka tan débilmente que era casi un suspiro más.

—No entiendo por qué te incomoda tanto, —cuestionó Sousuke, mirándolo desde un poco más arriba.

—Es que Haru no lo haría jamás, —se lamentó Rin, hecho bolita junto al otro, y de pronto sonaba terriblemente abatido, casi como si haber pensado realmente había pasado fuera lo peor del mundo.

Aunque no había forma de que lo fuera, de haber sido real. Ciertamente, sería todo lo contrario.

Pero aplicaba para ser uno de esos casos en los que “es demasiado bueno para ser cierto”.

 

—Bueno, pero lo hizo, ¿qué no?

Rin volvió a responder con la cabeza, negándolo y revolviéndose el cabello al hacerlo.

—Dijo que estaba soñando, creo que tenía razón.

— ¿Me llamaste tan temprano por un sueño?

— ¿Serviría de algo disculparme contigo?

Sousuke le tiró una patada, antes de rodarse y seguir empujándolo al borde de la cama. Rin comenzó a soltar disculpas a tiempo que trataba de mantenerse en su lugar, aunque al final terminó por ser derrotado y cayó al suelo, jalando las sabanas y un cobertor.

 

—Debió ser un sueño…

 

—Al menos pudiste dormir y no hubo alguien llamando por tonterías.

Rin volvió a gruñir con cierto dejo de dolor. Que hubiera sido un sueño era peor para él.

—Vamos, se hace tarde, —Sousuke se levantó y pasó por encima de él camino a la puerta, no sin antes aprovechar la oportunidad de volver a patearlo.

 

El resto del día, Rin lo pasó distraído. Su mente se desconectaba y solamente regresaba al encontrar alguna conexión entre la realidad y sus pensamientos, entiéndase Haru. Estaba convencido, casi por completo, que había sido cosa de su inconsciente jugándole chueco a mitad de la noche en una casa ajena, pero no podía explicar la reacción de Haru. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Haru había notado algo y por eso se veía tan extraño cuando regresó a la habitación para dormir. Pero Haru nunca notaba nada, entonces… ¿Por qué se había ido en primer lugar?

En ocasiones soltaba sus pensamientos al azar, haciendo que Sousuke rodara los ojos y le diera por su lado. Rin, hacía preguntas retóricas de lo más tontas, estaba casi convencido que Sousuke en realidad no quería escuchar esta vez…

Pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Hasta que su mente fue interrumpida por una ocupación que requería que estuviera más concentrado que esto. Tenía que leer más papeles para el equipo de Samezuka.

Estuvo ocupado el fin de semana con todo esto, y el lunes con la preparación de otra práctica con los chicos de Iwatobi. Por supuesto, su mente terminó por irse en picada en la dirección más obvia y recurrente para él: Haru. Quería dejar todo listo para él. Incluso con los altibajos que el asunto había causado no podía dejar desatendido algo que fuera responsabilidad suya, sin importar cuanto tomara o las burlas de su compañero de cuarto. Sousuke no dejaba de restregarle en la cara que estaba locamente enamorado de un chico frío y aburrido.

 

Y Rin volvía una y otra vez a cuestionarse. Una sola pregunta le quitaba el sueño: ¿sí o no?

 

Para la siguiente ocasión que se encontró a solas con Haru pudo notar que todo era igual, Haru actuaba como de costumbre y si él estaba nervioso era simplemente porque siempre lo estaba cuando cerraba la puerta y se enfrentaba a la fuerza de esos ojos azules.

 

Con mucho empeño sobrevivió y pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Hasta que esta nueva calma volvió a sacudirse de improviso.

 

 

—Qué bueno que ayudes a Haru con esto, Rin, —comentó Makoto una noche que hablaban por teléfono para revisar cómo había estado la última práctica y acordar si tendrían otra pronto o no. Rin no estaba sorprendido de la dirección en la que Makoto llevaba la plática.

—Me da gusto que esté dejando que lo ayude, —rio al teléfono, echándose sobre el colchón.

—Es cierto, a veces Haru no acepta ayuda, —Makoto se rio también con la dulzura de siempre. —La verdad me sorprendió cuando llegó con todo ese proyecto sobre Australia. Bueno, a mí y a todos, es un paso grande…

Rin se quedó en silencio, por alguna razón, incluso con lo suave de la voz al otro lado de la línea, sonaba como si reclamara algo. Probablemente Makoto estaba molesto porque Haru hubiera decidido algo así de extremo tan repentinamente.

— ¿Sabes? A veces Haru acepta ayuda de las personas equivocadas, —continuó Makoto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nagisa, —el nombre lo decía todo. Rin casi podía escuchar a Makoto rodando los ojos dondequiera que estuviera. —Necesitábamos reunir dinero y no teníamos idea de qué hacer—comenzó a explicar— y estaba soltando ideas que sonaban bastante bien, pero Rei seguía rechazándolas. Los recursos, el tiempo, los gastos… También tenía buenas razones para no seguirle el rumbo, pero al final Nagisa eligió algo que no podía afectar nada de lo que a Rei le preocupaba. ¡Y lo peor fue que todos aceptamos!

— ¿Todos? ¿Haru también?

—Fue el primero.

Rin frunció el ceño con incredulidad, se reacomodó en el colchón.

— ¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó el pelirrojo, lleno de curiosidad.

—Es muy tonto… no vayas a reírte.

—Dime.

Makoto se quedó callado, Rin se impacientaba.

— ¡Anda, dilo de una vez!

El otro soltó un suspiro, entonces lo dijo…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rin se apresuró a terminar lo que tenía para la escuela, se encargó de que Sousuke lo cubriera con el club y se encaminó al tren en cuanto se desocupó. Aún no había visto nada y ya estaba sonriendo, ¡no podía creer que se hubieran metido en algo así!

— ¡Qué tontería! —se burló al llegar a la estación más cercana a Iwatobi, sacudiéndose el cabello como de costumbre.

Bajó del vagón y siguió directo a la escuela sin que esa tonta sonrisa dejara su rostro.

 

—Vamos a vender besos—Makoto había dicho tímidamente al teléfono, y sin advertencia alguna Rin estalló en un arranque de risa incontrolable.

 

Sabía que eran tontos, ¡pero esto era ridículo! No había duda que había sido idea de Nagisa, solo a él se le habría ocurrido que una cosa tan estúpida podría funcionar. Y de solo imaginarse a Haru ahí, tratando de vender uno de sus besos, Haru, la persona más reacia al contacto físico que conocía, Haru, el estoico y perpetuamente neutral Haru, parado ahí esperando dispuesto a hacer eso… ¡Imposible!

Cruzó la escuela sin desviarse, iba directo al club de natación. En un punto, pasando por uno de los pasillos, se encontró con su hermana menor. Ella no tardó en notar su buen humor y parecía sorprendida, Rin no podía entender por qué si él siempre estaba de buen humor. Gou hablaba de muchas cosas, sobre natación o su familia, quería saber cuándo terminaría el semestre y si se quedaría en casa cuando dejara Samezuka o si se iría directo a Australia. Al tocar este punto en la charla, naturalmente terminaron hablando de Haru y lo sorpresivo que había sido todo el asunto de su viaje, Rin estaba más que felíz de escuchar lo bien que se veía Nanase después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Después de un rato, no pudo evitar preguntarle por el evento (¡es que no lo podía creer!) sin dejar de reírse. Gou desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza, aseguró que ella no participaría y después le contó cómo habían decidido todo. Terminó la historia justo cuando llegaron al área del club.

 Estaban colgando las decoraciones, banderines de colores vivos y los puestos con pancartas para cada uno. También tenían un extraño letrero con sus precios y el dibujo de ese extraño personaje que usaban para todo, rodeado de corazones rojos. Incluso con el diseño extraño, lucían tan pulcros y bien pintados que de seguro había sido trabajo de Haru.

 

— ¡Rin-chan!—Nagisa entró, colgándose de él con un abrazo difícil de deshacer. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Makoto me dijo que necesitaban dinero y que estaban pensando en...—Rin se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose para sí mismo de tan solo recordarlo. — Realmente no puedo creer que hicieran algo tan estúpido.

¡No podía evitarlo! Estaba justo ahí, todos estaban trabajando en eso y aun así…

—Pero, Rin-chan, —Nagisa lo interrumpió separándose de él, tenía en el rostro una fingida expresión de tristeza, — muchas de verdad querían esto. Mira,

El más pequeño se separó de él, se metió las manos en los bolsillos para sacar algo y volvió a mirarlo, mostrándole varios papelitos que comprobaban la venta de besos entre Nagisa y Rei, y otros tantos de Makoto o Haru.

 

 _Haru_. Al parecer, sí tenía algunas admiradoras allá afuera…

 

Rin levantó la ceja y no dejó su sonrisa burlona mientras Nagisa se acercaba a una caja donde pondrían el registro de sus ventas para dejar ahí los papelitos que acababa de mostrarle, de seguro recién los había adquirido. Aprovechó para echar otra rápida mirada alrededor, Makoto estaba peleando con una pancarta, Rei se había acercado a hablar con Gou, y Haru estaba arriba de una escalera sosteniendo el otro extremo de la pancarta, tenían demasiadas cosas regadas en el suelo y demás. Era un desastre, todavía tenían mucho trabajo. De un momento a otro estaba pensando que podría ayudarlos, terminarían más rápido y podrían trabajar más…

 

— ¡Eh! ¡Hay otro aquí, y el dinero también! —Nagisa interrumpió sus pensamientos, y la mirada de Rin, igual que la de todos los miembros del club de Iwatobi se dirigieron al más pequeño.

Nagisa sacó el papel, lo desdobló y metió el dinero en un lugar más seguro, una segunda caja más grande.

 

—Dice "Rin y Haru".

 

 

Rin dejó de reírse. En un segundo su buen humor desapareció y sintió palidecer por completo. No era posible. No. No, no, no, no… NO. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, sus ojos buscaban a Haru, él solo miraba a Nagisa, ¿Qué era todo esto?

 

 

—Ya, déjate de bromas, —masculló, tan nervioso que su voz sonaba terriblemente seca.

—No es broma, de verdad eso dice.

Rin se acercó y le arrebató el papel, necesitaba comprobarlo por sí mismo. Escritos muy legiblemente, en medio del trozo de hoja estaban su nombre y el de Haru, todos los trazos en su lugar y unidos limpiamente por un “y” en medio… Oh por dios.

Volvió a mirar a Haru, había bajado de la escalera y parecía esconderse, tenía una expresión de terror casi igual a la que llevaba en su sueño. ¿Habría sido uno de esos sueños proféticos? Porque tanto entonces como ahora, estaban involucrados Haru y un beso, Nanase se veía aterrado y parecía realmente querer escapar. No había forma que le gustara esto.

 

Así no era como un beso debía ser. Ninguno debería estar obligado, debía ser cuestión de ambas partes, sin miedo, sin pago… No necesitaba un beso que obviamente no querrían darle.

 

Matsuoka bajó el papel y miró hacia arriba con enfado, sacó su billetera y avanzó a la caja donde Nagisa había encontrado el papel. Tomó suficiente dinero, y lo metió ahí antes de rasgar el papel y botarlo por otro lado. No podía soportar la expresión de Haru, sus amigos no deberían obligarlo a nada así, ¡cómo se atrevieron!

—Entiendo que hagan esta clase de tonterías porque sí, ¡pero no me involucren en ellas!—reclamó indignado. —Es mejor que no sepa quién pidió esto, ¡porque si lo encuentro...!

Rin volvió a gruñir y su mano volvió a desordenar su cabello, incluso tras eliminar el papel se sentía terriblemente nervioso, se le revolvió el estómago y volvió a sentir que su pulso cambiaba, esta vez a causa de la molestia. Salió del club echando pestes y sin despedirse de nadie.

 

Lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse de ahí. Después de conseguir pasar a través de la larga fila que se había hecho en la entrada del club, Rin se fue caminando sin saber realmente hacia dónde. Dio vueltas hasta calmarse, no le importó cuánto tiempo le tomó o cuantas veces se encontró en el mismo lugar.

Estaba a punto de calmarse cuando escuchó pasos siguiéndolo, se puso ansioso y aceleró el paso, no estaba de humor para que alguien lo siguiera, no estaba para hablar con nadie en realidad. Y al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba se alteró aún más.

 

¿Por qué no solo se fue y dejó las cosas como habían quedado?

 

Después de una corta charla en la que Haru volvió a explicarle cómo todo había sido idea del más pequeño, Rin finalmente dejó la preparatoria Iwatobi con rumbo a su propio colegio.

 

Incluso con lo confuso y estúpido de todo el evento, había algo que lo tenía profundamente impresionado. Se sintió bastante orgulloso de Haru, no había sido la mejor forma, pero se estaba esforzando por conseguir solventarse en Australia, lo hacía sentir que lo tomaba en serio, de alguna forma. Si Haru de verdad sentía que sería difícil mantenerse o conseguir un financiamiento más fiable que un montón de muchachas maniáticas comprando besos, había formas mejores de conseguirlo, Rin conocía varias formas.

 

Y sería mejor para ambos si Haru no se enteraba de ninguna.

 

Apenas llegó a su dormitorio conectó la computadora portátil y comenzó a buscar, a mover contactos, a enviar correos y recabar los papeles que necesitaba. Era una fortuna que pudiera contar con un contacto bastante cercano para conseguirlos sin tener que recurrir a Haru y arruinar la sorpresa, o molestarlo con más apoyo que “no quería pedir”.

 

Solo faltaba que su hermana le enviara los documentos que pedían las convocatorias.


	2. Chapter 2

El aire y el sonido en la piscina se apretujaban. Era de cierta forma agobiante, pesado, y a la vez, extrañamente fresco. El cloro y el breve rugido de los clavados de los nadadores, el constante salpicar del agua contra los muros, todo conseguía que Rin se distrajera y estresara al mismo tiempo.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, tanto en que pensar y aun así seguía ahí, nadando como un animal sin detenerse vuelta tras vuelta. Cada vez que llegaba al muro a dar un giro, Sousuke le recordaba que debía descansar, como cualquier otra persona, pero era tan sencillo escudarse en la velocidad y la profundidad para justificar que lo ignorara.

Al final, a mitad de una de sus  carreras contra un nadador inexistente, Rin se detuvo jadeando pesadamente. Después de quejarse, Matsuoka se deslizó con lentitud a la orilla, saliendo de la piscina con un poco de dificultad. Los brazos le temblaban, igual las piernas. Sousuke se hizo a un lado aunque no dejó de ayudarle cuando lo necesitó.

—En serio, tómate un respiro, —volvió a insistir el más alto.

—No puedo hacerlo…—jadeó Rin, arrancándose el gorro y los goggles. —Tengo que lograrlo, el capitán debe nadar 100 vueltas… ¿Cuántas fueron?

—Debe nadar 100 vueltas al final del año escolar.

— ¿Cuántas fueron?

—75.

— ¡Demonios! —Rin se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza, no era lo único que lo molestaba. — ¡Tienen que ser 100! ¡Mínimo!

Por tradición, el capitán del club de natación de Samezuka tenía que nadar 100 vueltas. Claro que el capitán de esta generación tenía que nadar 100 vueltas, inscribir a sus compañeros para competencias extraescolares, inscribir a uno de sus amigos, arreglar su viaje y estancia en el extranjero para su siguiente etapa escolar, además de la de dicho amigo, sus becas, estancia, visa, averiguar si había soñado o no ese beso con el tal amigo y además descubrir cómo demonios había llegado su nombre a la caja del evento del club de natación de Iwatobi.

Sousuke no tenía derecho a decirle que debía respirar. Si quisiera un respiro lo tomaría, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya no podía dormir. No podía pasar un solo minuto sin tener que encargarse algo. Estaba harto de todo. El único momento más o menos calmado era en la piscina, entonces nadie se acercaba a molestarlo y podía sumergirse en lo que más le relajaba.

 

No había nada como sentirse aporreado después de nadar muchas más vueltas sin parar que el promedio. Era natural que hiciera lo posible por quedarse ahí, incluso a costa de toda su energía para el resto del día.

 

— ¿Todo bien, capitán? —la débil y siempre preocupada voz de Nitori apareció junto a él, haciendo que Rin desviara la mirada de las ondas en la piscina hacia la inocente mirada del otro.

—Creí haber dicho que no me llamaras así, Ai.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Rin se rio ligeramente, haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie sin que dicho esfuerzo fuera perceptible.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

—Es que…—Nitori bajó la mirada, con ese aire de timidez que siempre daba a notar. —Te veías cansado… ¿No es demasiado? Deberías-

 Rin le lanzó una mirada letal, haciéndolo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Una cosa era que Sousuke, que dormía en la misma habitación que él y lo había escuchado quejarse, que podía anticipar sus ideas y entenderlo, que era su mejor amigo y actualmente su apoyo con las actividades que se veía forzado a delegar, le dijera algo. Pero en definitiva, un chico menor sin presiones no debía aconsejarlo. O por lo menos, no aceptaría consejos de nadie así.

Tenía una imagen que mantener, era el fuerte capitán de un fuerte equipo de natación. Solo un poco de presión no tomaría más de su tiempo que el necesario.

—Tengo que enviar más correos, me iré más temprano—avisó Matsuoka pasando junto a Nitori, quería evitarse cualquier otra interrupción o interrogante. Necesitaba un respiro, eso era cierto, pero también quería descansar del equipo. —Hazte cargo, Sousuke.

 

Antes de salir con rumbo al cuarto se permitió una rápida ducha, solamente para quitarse el cloro de encima, una vez que regresara al edificio de dormitorios lo haría correctamente. Tuvo la calma que necesitaba al atravesar la escuela. El viento en las hojas y la poca actividad alrededor hicieron que pudiera calmar su acelerado ritmo diario, caminar era tal vez otro momento sin presiones exteriores, hasta que su mente le regresó todo a la cabeza con una fuerte bofetada.

 

La bofetada más fuerte por supuesto que tenía nombre.

 

¿Qué haría ahora? Ya tenía un día sin hablar con Haru y se sentía terrible, pero la idea de hablar con él después de la última vez en la escuela, después de esa estupidez de los besos, lo hacía temblar de nerviosismo y vergüenza. ¿Y qué si esa hubiera sido su única oportunidad? Comprada o no, habría podido hacerlo, habría podido pretender que lo había obligado ese maldito papel y que no quería hacerlo en caso de que Haru se sintiera incómodo, pero... ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Recordaba el rostro de Haru, se veía tan aterrado… Haberse negado había sido definitivamente la mejor solución. Era obvio que Haru no se sentiría feliz de besarlo, mucho menos de esa forma.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era probablemente lo que más le atormentaba de todo lo que llevaba a cuestas, simplemente porque no tenía fecha de expiración. Todos los trámites e inscripciones que lo tenían vuelto loco contaban con fecha de entrega y cada etapa tenía su límite, además de un cierre de convocatoria, pero Haru no. Ya tenía 4 años con esa espina clavada, Haru se negaba rotundamente a salir de su corazón.

 

Llegó a su habitación arrastrando los pies, generalmente no lo hacía pero le pesaban las piernas como nunca, haber nadado 75 vueltas sin parar sumando otras de calentamiento y haber caminado de regreso comenzaba a pasarle la factura. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, donde soltó un largo suspiro a almohada.

Se quedó quieto por un rato, sintiendo el cansancio recorrerle el cuerpo y fundirlo en la cama. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un minuto entero antes de incorporarse y seguir con lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que en su lista de tareas apareció otro elemento más y le cambió los planes.

En la entrada de la habitación había un paquete de cajas plegadas y una nota con el comunicado de la administración  de los dormitorios. Pronto deberían desocupar las habitaciones y regresar a sus casas, por lo que la escuela les facilitaría tanto como fuera posible esta tarea, comenzando por las cajas.

Matsuoka gruño mirando al cielo, no le faltaban más tareas… Aunque esto podía ayudarlo a limpiar y desechar cosas que no necesitaría ni en casa ni Australia. Separó su ropa de la basura y demás cosas que en definitiva no se llevaría en el avión ni tampoco necesitaba en Samezuka.

 

Como evadir por un rato sus otras angustias con una nueva no sonaba como una idea tan mala, Rin armó una caja, tomó su maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando Sousuke lo encontró ahí, la mitad del armario ya estaba vacía.

 

— ¿Y esto?

—Ah, no es nada. Están desahuciándonos, —contestó Rin con humor. Por supuesto que consiguió una sonrisa de parte del otro.

Sousuke se sentó en la cama, mirando al otro apretujar la maleta para hacer que el cierre se recorriera.

— ¿Llamaste a Gou?

—Ayer, —murmuró una vez que había conseguido que cerrara.

— ¿Y a Nanase?

 

En cuanto Sousuke preguntó por él, Rin lo miró con enfado. No otra vez. Podía tolerar largas charlas sobre Haru siempre y cuando él fuera quien comenzara y pusiera incomodo al otro y no al revés, y a juzgar por la mirada del más alto esto sí que lo pondría a sudar frío.

 

Rin se quejó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, antes de pasar su mano a revolverse el cabello como de costumbre.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, mirando al suelo como un niño regañado por su padre.

—Le pregunté a Gou unas cosas pero no he hablado directamente con él, —admitió Matsuoka, levantando a duras penas la mirada del suelo.

 

— ¿Ya sabes algo sobre el papel?

Tan pronto como Sousuke llegó ese día, Rin le contó todo sobre el estúpido evento y el beso que alguien había comprado para él. Sin embargo, eso había sido necesidad y ahora realmente no la había. No tenían por qué retomar esa charla.

Rin lo hizo callar con un gesto y siguió empacando hasta que le dolió la espalda. Yamazaki siguió acomodando sus cosas incluso después que Rin se rindiera.

 

Derrotado, el capitán estaba tomando un descanso después de lo largo y pesado que había sido el día, recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y estirándose por fin cuando alguien apareció en la puerta. Sousuke se dio la vuelta para identificar al imprudente visitante, sabía que su compañero de cuarto no lo haría pero sería rápido para molestarse con cualquier visita.

 

— ¿Senpai?

—Es contigo, —Sousuke lo despertó con una ligera sacudida.

El pelirrojo se incorporó con una queja, desordenándose el cabello incluso más de lo que ya estaba, se levantó y dirigió un par de pasos a la puerta.

—Nitori, ¿qué pasa? —lo recibió tratando de ocultar un bostezo.

—Bueno…—comenzó el pequeño nadador tímidamente, como siempre. —Después de que se fue de la piscina, los chicos empezaron a preocuparse por los registros, no han recibido noticas y no querían preguntar directamente, como se veía tan…agobiando, tenían un poco de miedo.

—Ah…—Rin cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro con desesperación. Era cierto, tenía que hablar de eso con el equipo y en lugar de eso se había enfocado en nadar más y más vueltas. — ¡Rayos! Yo… hablaré con ellos mañana. Ya están inscritos y recibí sus pases, necesito imprimirlos y entregárselos. Nitori, gracias por recordármelo.

—Senpai… ¿Todo está bien?

Rin se quedó mirándolo, esos ojos que siempre se preocupaban por él lo hacían de nuevo, ¿era tan notoria su molestia como Sousuke le hacía pensar? Si incluso Nitori, que no compartía nada salvo el club con él lo había notado tal vez era demasiado.

—Sí, solo… Necesito un descanso.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Ayudar? No tienes que preocuparte, tengo todo-

 

Rin se interrumpió a sí mismo, claro que necesitaba ayuda. Y claro que podía tomarle la palabra al pequeño. Si Nitori hacía algunas cosas podría concentrarse en otras más importantes, como el papeleo para Australia que absorbía toda su atención y concentración.

 

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de pronto había olvidado su agotamiento, reavivado por esta ventana de esperanza. Se acercó al otro y le revolvió la cabellera enérgicamente. Nunca antes se había sentido salvado por él, pero ahora no podía evitar estar agradecido con su constante deseo de ayudar.

—Nitori, tienes mucho que aprender como futuro capitán y estoy seguro que podrías comenzar de inmediato, —declaró con satisfacción. Si conseguía hacer que Nitori comprendiera algunas cosas, no solo se quitaría algo de peso de encima, sino que podría favorecer en su desempeño el próximo año.

 

—Voy a la piscina con Nitori, después regresó, —anunció a su compañero de cuarto que contestó con simpleza sin impedir que se fueran.

 

Una vez en la piscina, Rin le explicó a Nitori toda la organización de la bodega, el mantenimiento y garantías de los cronómetros, medidas de seguridad y otras cosas referentes al espacio. Le entregó un juego de llaves y se encargó de que pudiera atender al menos una sesión de entrenamiento completamente por su cuenta.

Si Rin podía esforzarse para sobrepasar las 100 vueltas que la tradición pedía, también podía tomarse el tiempo de formar un capitán para la siguiente generación que pudiera funcionar par el equipo tan rápido como el ciclo escolar comenzara. Una pequeña presión extra para poder deshacerse de algunas otras.

 

Al regresar a su habitación, Sousuke había guardado casi todas sus cosas, el cuarto se sentía diferente con tantas cajas en lugar de los objetos personales de su compañero.

Rin volvió a su cama, echándose ahí tal y como estaba antes de salir a hablar con Nitori. Se sentía más relajado, había costado un poco pero Nitori parecía estar entendiendo y con eso bastaba. Estuvo un largo tiempo pensando que el chico era un desperdicio, ahora comenzaba a cambiar de parecer. Con mucho empeño, mucho pero mucho empeño, podría logar cumplir con las expectativas que pudieran tener en él.

 

Y había otras cosas de esperarse que había olvidado.

 

—Los correos…—se quejó al darse cuenta que había perdido la tarde y no había siquiera encendido la computadora.

—Ya lo harás mañana, —aconsejó Sousuke arrojándole un almohada a la cara. ¿De dónde había salido?

Rin se incorporó, encontrando a Yamazaki sentado al borde de su cama.

—Era importante, Gou iba enviarme unos papeles que necesito para el trámite de Haru.

 

Grave error. Haber hablado de él enfrente de Sousuke había sido un error terrible.

 

—No digas nada, —se apresuró a cortar todo tipo de comentario antes de que lo pensara. Pero era tarde, él mismo volvió a darle vueltas al asunto. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

 

El beso, su cara de terror, el papel en su evento…

 

—Rin, tal vez-

—A él no le gusta nada. Nunca le ha gustado nada que no sea líquido o que no pueda comerse. ¿Por qué iba a…?—sintió sus palabras atorarse en la garganta. Era inútil. —A veces creo que todo esto es inútil, él ni siquiera lo nota.

Sousuke se quedó en silencio. Matsuoka sabía que algo así pasaría, Sousuke finalmente se hartaría de todas esas charlas sobre Haru, se cansaría de apoyarlo y de ser su consuelo. Todo el mundo tenía límite, solo esperaba que Sousuke pudiera aguantar un poco más.

— ¿Y si lo notó? —apuntó Sousuke con un poco de duda, aunque su voz era firme como de costumbre. —Qué tal si después de todo este tiempo finalmente se dio cuenta. Rin, eres demasiado obvio, estoy seguro de que todo aquel que te conozca sabe cuáles son tus intenciones con ese tipo, por alguna razón siempre es él quien parece hacerse el tonto con todo esto, ¿no? ¿Y si no era estupidez autentica?

—No lo llames estúpido.

— ¡Bueno! Trato de animarte, ¿por qué no solo lo aceptas y dejas de darle vueltas al asunto? Te besó, punto. Anda, disfrútalo.

— ¡Es que no es posible! —Rin explotó de nuevo. —A Haru yo no le-

— ¡Pues entonces estaba burlándose de ti! —contestó el otro y lo dejó helado. — Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan imbécil como para no notar la clase de cosas que haces o dices cerca de él, si tanto te cuesta pensar que te corresponda, entonces seguro era una broma. Puso tu nombre en el vaso, caja o lo que fuera en su estúpida venta para ridiculizarte frente a los otros, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te convence? Tú haces todo por él y no tiene que darte nada, incluso con esta broma tú sigues trabajando mientras él se queda en su casa perdiendo el tiempo. Y sabe que puede pisotearte a ti y a tu tiempo cuanto quiera porque tú lo dejarás hacerlo.

 

Rin se quedó paralizado mirando a Sousuke. Después agachó la cabeza y se echó de nuevo en la cama. El más alto se levantó, se excusó al cruzar la puerta del baño y dejó solo a Rin, apagando la luz antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando Rin supo que no había nadie más ahí empezó a llorar.

 

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Haru quería burlarse de él por su estúpido y patético enamoramiento? ¡Eso incluso peor que un simple amor no correspondido! Le dolía el pecho y sus ojos no dejaban de arder, lloraba en silencio antes de deshacerse, temblando hasta enrollarse y ocultarse bajo el cobertor.

¿Cómo era posible que las palabras crueles y dolorosas fueran más fáciles de creer que la idea de que el beso no hubiera sido accidental? ¿Por qué era tan fácil hacerlo caer? La idea de que su imagen frente a Haru fuera tan poco cosa lo lastimaba, tenía miedo de no haber podido notar que algo así pasaría, de haber estado tan distraído por todo lo que veía en Haru que le ponía la cabeza a dar vueltas que terminara por ignorar la clase de malicia que pudiera haber en él.

No creía que fuera la clase de persona que se aprovechara de otros, pero Sousuke tenía razón como de costumbre. Rin haría de todo por él, estaba incluso metiéndose en asuntos burocráticos demasiado complicados solo para poder tenerlo más cerca. No quería creerlo, pero eso podía explicar por qué Makoto lo seguía a todas partes y se preocupaba tanto por Haru. ¿Y si él estaba siendo manipulado también?

 

¿Y si él no era realmente nada más que unos cuantos beneficios y un entretenimiento sencillo?

 

 

Sousuke regresó al cuarto y subió a su cama, Rin no dijo ni una palabra, pretendiendo estar dormido. No podía hacerlo en realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor. Estaba seguro que ya no podría dormir, terminaría por soñar con él y recordar la idea de Sousuke.

 

Qué estúpido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé más de lo que esperaba en tener listo este capítulo, tengo muchas excusas pero no importan, de cualquier forma ya está aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos como siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuvo un poco de dificultades para hacerse a la idea de volver a ver a Haru. En realidad no se trataba del nerviosismo usual que sentía cualquier persona al encontrarse con alguien que le gustaba, aunque sí tenía que ver con ese tipo de sentimiento. Se trataba de una clase de duda al estar cerca de obtener una respuesta.

Había perdido el sueño después de escuchar las conclusiones de Sousuke, naturalmente, además de todas las tareas que tenía que cumplir antes de dejar Samezuka para no volver. Su compañero de cuarto y él tenían que terminar de empacar en muy poco tiempo, y los viajes a casa para llevar sus cajas eran cada vez más constantes y pesados.

Una de las cosas que hicieron su camino en su ya de por si turbada mente fue un encuentro inesperado con Haru. Siempre se sentía inquieto, no había duda, pero verlo en compañía de su hermana en la entrada de su casa no fue lo que esperaba. Apenas lo vio, Haru trató de irse de ahí, tal vez era como él había dicho y tenía prisa. Pero, ¿y si no era eso?

 

¿Qué si Haru estaba definitivamente tratando de evitarlo?

 

Él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que debería dejar la escuela, y que el tiempo que tendría en casa con su familia sería muy corto antes de volar a Australia, realmente era tonto pensar que Gou le diría algo así a Haru pero, la sorpresa del otro al verlo ahí lo dejaron bastante confundido.

 Había pasado mucho, por lo menos para él, sin poder atreverse a contactar con Haru después del incidente. Simplemente no había podido conseguirlo, temía que fuera extraño para el otro y al darse cuenta de que Haru tampoco trataba de dar con él no podía evitar pensar que tal vez…

Y pensar que estuvo tratando de saber del pelinegro a través de su hermana, tanto tiempo que invirtió en hablar con ella, no solo aprovechando la ocasión para compensar que no lo hiciera antes sino para poder filtrarle algún dato de interés a Haru o viceversa, ¿era tan difícil para ella pasarle información a su compañero de escuela?

 

Adelantándose para no perder una oportunidad con la que había sido bendecido, Rin se atrevió a detener a Haru, tomándolo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

—Espera, tengo que regresar a Samezuka. Voy a terminar unas cosas y te acompaño a la estación.

Haru lo miró, confundido. Rin se apresuró a soltarlo, entrando a la casa igual de rápidamente de vuelta a la sala donde había estado descansando antes de que llegaran su hermana y su visitante. Solamente necesitaba su chamarra, la billetera con el pasaje de tren  y las llaves.

—No voy a tomar el tren. Caminaré a casa, —escuchó la voz de Haru.

—Entonces tú me acompañarás a la estación, —contestó el pelirrojo desde el interior de la casa, antes de despedirse en voz alta de su madre y su abuela y volver al genkan donde Haru y Gou se habían quedado.

Se despidió de ella al pasar a su lado y salió de casa empujando a Haru también, mientras luchaba por ponerse una chamarra. Las cosas que dijo debía terminar quedaron por completo olvidadas. Él mismo era incapaz de recordar a qué se había referido en ese momento en realidad.

 

 

Camino a la estación, Rin avanzaba en un silencio más pesado que todas las cajas que había llevado a casa esa mañana. ¡Era terrible! Él mismo había insistido en ser acompañado por Haru y no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que el otro no hablaría, jamás lo hacía, y era más que obvio que no lo haría con todas las cosas que habían estado pasando alrededor de ellos cada vez que estaban juntos.

Con una rápida mirada encontró a un muy cabizbajo Haru siguiendo sus pasos como si fuera obligado a hacerlo. Rin estaba avergonzado, por esta y todas las otras veces que había terminado por incomodar al otro.

 

Pensó en muchas formas de comenzar, tratando de convencerse y elegir una pero… Era imposible.

 

—“How did the event go?” —Rin preguntó quedamente. Tal vez, retomar el asunto del inglés sería la mejor opción. Sería útil para Haru después de todo y, ya que no se habían visto en un tiempo, un poco de práctica le ayudaría.

O eso pensaba.

—Rin…—Haru lo interceptó y por su tono era obvio que no tenía ánimo para seguirle el juego.

—Perdón, —se disculpó rascándose la nuca, dejando el tema hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? — ¿Cómo les fue con…?

—Ya pagué la inscripción.

—Oh. Qué bien, —asintió Rin. — ¿Y el viaje y eso?

—Ahorros.

—Ah…

Las respuestas secas de Haru le complicaban más las cosas. Sabía que generalmente eran así pero no podía evitar preguntarse…

— ¿Y tú? —La suave voz del otro preguntó. Rin pudo respirar un poco, sintiendo cierto alivio momentáneo.

—Ya, desde hace tiempo. Cuando fuimos a Australia confirmé algunas cosas y consulté otras que necesitaba.

 

Haru asintió en silencio sin dejar de caminar. Rin miró al suelo, tratando de seguir hablando para que Haru no volviera a sellar su voz a fuego.

 

— ¿Sabes en qué te irás a Tokio? —preguntó Rin, agotando otro de sus recursos: la competencia en la que había insistido para que Haru se inscribiera. Según recordaba, faltaba poco.

—En tren, supongo.

— ¿Enviaste tu registro?

—Mañana.

— ¿Tu tiempo?

—Gou lo tiene.

Llegaron a la estación justo cuando el flujo de preguntas y respuestas comenzaba a ser más constante, incluso parecía que tendrían una charla en cualquier momento. Excepto por al interrupción de la imagen de la estación justo frente a ellos. Rin entró cruzando el rehilete, pero no se alejó de la entrada ni caminó al andén.

—Ve a verme antes de la competencia, —pidió Rin, aferrándose a la reja que los separaba. Tenía que pensar en algo que pudiera reparar cualquier daño que hubiera hecho. Sería difícil interrumpir en el horario de Haru tan espontáneamente, pero siendo la competencia algo que lo conectaba directamente con él debía aprovechar.

—Tengo que irme muy temprano ese día para ahorrarme el hospedaje, —se excusó el nadador evitando sus ojos. De nuevo dinero en sus preocupaciones

—Entonces un día antes.

Haru se quedó callado. Rin estaba a punto de suplicarle, de ser necesario lo habría hecho sin dudas. Tenía que esperar, Haru no podría evadirlo por siempre si de verdad irían a Australia juntos…

 

—Llegó tu tren, —le avisó Haru, haciendo que Rin chascara la lengua con enfado y volviera a revolverse el cabello como de costumbre.

— ¡Tienes que ir! —recordó antes de salir corriendo para subir al vagón.

Alcanzó a subir apenas a tiempo, evitando ser aplastado por la puerta y un poco agitado por la tensión. Una vez dentro, se recargó en la puerta y tomó un respiro muy profundo, una sonrisa tonta se quedó en su rostro. Haru no había dicho que sí directamente, pero sabía que no podría negarse después de todo.

 

No le importó la forma en que los demás pasajeros lo miraban, era obvio que tenían frente a ellos a un tonto enamorado sin remedio.

 

Al llegar a su estación bajó del vagón con calma, caminando a Samezuka admirando el cielo cambiar de color, la tarde avanzaba consumiendo el día, Rin no tenía ninguna queja. Ya no se sentía tan cansado, incluso le parecía que podría hacer cualquier cosa, dejó atrás su nerviosismo y sus temores, estaba casi seguro que si acaso Haru tenía un problema con él se resolvería cuando se vieran antes de la competencia.

Cruzó las puertas con una expresión de optimismo y serenidad. Caminaba directo al edificio de dormitorios, o al menos eso pensaba. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pasos lo habían llevado a la piscina. Entró, escuchando el ya acostumbrado y sutil rechinido de la puerta, caminó entre los lockers y estaba a punto de cruzar al área de la piscina cuando escuchó ruido.

 

Eso era extraño… Según recordaba sólo él tenía llave. Aunque, como también podía recordar, la puerta ya estaba abierta cuando él llegó.

 

— ¿Hola? —preguntó un poco nervioso al abrir la puerta, asomándose con cautela antes de abrir completamente y entrar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Senpai!

Rin soltó el aire en cuanto vio la pequeña figura del joven nadador reaccionar a su presencia, volteando y acercándose a la puerta donde el capitán estaba parado. Solo era Nitori, probablemente había venido a nadar.

Rin decidió no hacer nada más que un par de preguntas sencillas antes de volver a distraerse, caminando alrededor de la piscina, disfrutando del cambio de la luz en las breves olas del agua. Sin embargo, Nitori era bastante persistente.

 

— ¿Dónde estaba, senpai?

—Fui a visitar a Haru…—contestó Rin, después de haber hablado se dio cuenta de la mentira: él no había planeado verlo, de hecho se encontraron en su casa.

 

Pero ya era costumbre, Haru rara vez lo buscaba, era él quien estaba irremediablemente buscando su atención, incluso cuando había pensado no hacerlo.

 

—Senpai… ¿Todo bien?

 

La voz del otro lo hizo despertar, o algo parecido. Nitori lo observaba como si estuviera preocupado, Rin no podía entenderlo, era obvio que con toda la presión de los últimos días era raro verlo de buen humor pero, ¿preocuparse por eso? No era para tanto. Asintió con la cabeza y evitó mirar al más bajito, dirigiendo su mirada automáticamente al agua, donde encontró su reflejo. Entonces entendió el porqué de la pregunta del otro.

 

Se veía tan triste... que era difícil de creer lo feliz que estaba antes.

 

¿Feliz? No. No estaba feliz, no al cien por ciento. Había estado haciendo lo mismo que toda la vida había hecho, suponer que Haru accedería a lo que él había pedido solo porque lo había hecho de una forma insistente. Porque él disponía todas las facilidades para Haru… Y era lo más conveniente para él aceptar.

 

— Senpai… ¿Nanase y usted pelearon? —Nitori estaba cerca de él, podía verlo en el reflejo y aunque su voz rebotaba en el vació del enorme complejo, su origen sonaba justo junto a él.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hace mucho que no peleamos…—Rin no podía ni siquiera entender por qué estaba hablando con él. No le gustaba hacerlo, Nitori era molesto…pero era la única persona cerca. —Lo invité a mi casa antes de la competencia que habrá pronto.

—Ah… Y, ¿se negó?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Senpai  quiere ayudarlo?

 

No. Había vendido su pretensión con esa fachada, con el ánimo de solucionarle la vida una vez más, pero el fin era más perverso. Más personal y egoísta: quería ser el primero en verlo antes de la competencia. El primero en desearle suerte…

 

—Tal vez Nanase entienda que hace las cosas por su bien.

—Tal vez yo debería aprender a dejar de perder el tiempo…

 

Rin tenía que dejar de asumir que tendría el tiempo de Haru solo porque al caprichoso se le metía la idea de verlo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, si de verdad quería ayudar a Haru a ser profesional debería dejar atrás algunas cosas, incluyendo esa aplastante necesidad de ver a Haru y adueñarse de sus escasos espacios libres, pero… ¿de verdad podría?

Retomó su vuelta a la piscina ignorando a Nitori, en realidad no podía siquiera recordar si el pequeño nadador volvió o no a hablar, en cuanto terminó su recorrido dejó el lugar.

 

 

No regresó a la piscina hasta el día de despedirse de las generaciones que quedaban con la graduación de los de tercer año, anunció al siguiente capitán y nadó como debía sus cien vueltas continuas. Era natural que nadie pudiera vencer a Matsuoka, en especial cuando dicho capitán había pasado la marca tradicional por casi 50 vueltas más. Rin estaba muy orgulloso, era la única parte de su día que había sido buena.

En cuanto terminó con el club de natación, Rin regresó por un momento a su habitación, solo para dar una última revisión, y un último adiós a la escuela que tanto le había ayudado. Recordó muchas cosas, tantas charlas con Sousuke, risas, angustia… Y revelaciones.

 

Él era demasiado fácil, Sousuke había dicho antes y ahora él comenzaba a considerarlo. Era una posición horrible, y Rin se había puesto ahí por su propia cuenta.

 

Por supuesto se despidió del nadador más alto, con un fuerte apretón de manos antes de un necesario abrazo. Rin le aseguró que se mantendrían en contacto, esta vez de verdad, le dejó todos los números y correos en donde podría localizarlo en caso de que Rin fallara con su promesa y finalmente lo dejó ir.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, —ofreció Rin.

Sabía que Sousuke tendría que hacerse cargo de su lesión a partir de ahora, que se alejaría de las competencias y todas las presiones físicas, pero eso no significaba que debía vagar desamparado por ahí. Si Rin podía ofrecerle al menos unos días de calma en su casa lo haría… Siempre y cuando no interrumpiera su tiempo con Haru antes de la competencia.

—Tengo que ir primero a Tokio, cuando regrese puedo quedarme,— contestó el más alto, sin declinar por completo la oferta. —Solo  hasta que tú tengas que irte.

 

Rin asintió, con suerte Sousuke regresaría a él para verlo aplastado después de que Haru lo bateara una o dos veces más. Eventualmente perdería contacto con Haru y Sousuke estaría ahí para él como había estado todo el año, al menos eso esperaba. Después cruzaría el mar y sería difícil volver a verse…

 

Antes de tener tiempo de deprimirse, la fuerte voz del menor de los Mikoshiba lo despertó de pronto, irrumpiendo en el cuarto vacío y arrastrando a Nitori consigo. El más joven lloraba sin control, moqueando y con los ojos enrojecidos al extremo de casi parecerse a Rin, Nitori no se veía menos triste, aunque parecía mantener la compostura.

Al parecer, estaba demasiado preocupado por todas las cosas que habían pasado con los miembros del equipo, Sousuke, que dejaba la natación para poder recuperar su movilidad, y Rin que dejaba la ciudad, la prefectura, la isla, el país…Todo por la natación.

— ¡No  es justo! — seguía llorando el pelirrojo atrapado en los brazos de Sousuke. — ¡Yamzaki-senpai y Rin-senpai se van justo cuando creía que éramos un gran equipo!

Entre todos trataron de calmarlo, aunque era obvio que los cuatro sentían cosas bastante similares. Rin estaba a punto de echarse a llorar también, mientras que Nitori se veía totalmente avergonzado y Sousuke parecía sentir pena por todo el grupo.

— ¡Trataremos de visitarlos antes de que se vayan! —aseguró Momo, secándose las lágrimas usando sus manos con rudeza. — ¡Todos los días!

— ¡Momo, por favor! —rió Rin. — Es obvio que estaré ocupado, no puede ser todos los días. Además, si me visitas todos los días, ¿cuándo visitarás a Sousuke?

El más alto sacudió la cabeza antes de comenzar una especie de juguetona riña con el menor, actuando un tanto celoso aunque Rin estaba seguro de que solo bromeaba. Además, era seguro que si visitaba a Rin terminaría por encontrar a los dos más de una vez. El único problema, era que también vería a su hermana…

—También me gustaría visitarlo, senpai, —apuntó Nitori mientras los otros dos peleaban.

—Seguro, los dos pueden venir si tienen tiempo.

Nitori contestó con una sonrisa, después de levantó, se despidió de Sousuke y les ofreció una disculpa a los dos superiores por la intromisión. Tomó a Mikoshiba con él y dejaron la habitación. Rin y Sousuke salieron después, cerrando la puerta con seguro y de camino a la entrada principal.

 

Era todo.

 

La escuela había terminado.

 

—Suerte con Nanase. —remató Sousuke antes de echarse la gigantesca mochila de campamento al hombro bueno. Rin solamente pudo desviar la mirada.

 

¿Qué era lo que podía esperar de la visita de Haru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra actualización desordenada, una disculpa. Estuve teniendo problemas con esto pero creo que ya he recuperado el hilo que quería llevar. Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos.


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo se oscurecía más día a día.  Aun no llovía pero no terminaría la semana sin que hubiera pasado, estaba seguro. Y aun así, a pesar de que los días avanzaban y el tiempo no se detuviera para nadie, Rin estaba seguro de que se tomaba su tiempo para pasar cerca de él.

No sabía si debía llamar y confirmar o no, si debía alegrarse de que su familia hubiera preferido salir y dejarlo solo hasta altas horas de la noche, no estaba seguro se preparar algo más complicado en la cocina era buena idea o no… Pero aun así estaba trabajando.

Limpió la casa, consiguió todos los ingredientes, arregló su habitación y por supuesto su propia imagen. Estaba esforzándose mucho, como siempre.

Volvió a pensar en lo que dijo Sousuke, lo único que logro hacer su camino al fondo de su inconsciente y volvía una y otra vez para molestarlo, y como era de esperarse afectó su humor, haciéndolo descargar con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el cuchillo sobre los cebollines. Esforzarse por él era algo que no podía evitar, no con una sencilla visita, no con todo para que fuera con él. No cuando podía al menos obtener un segundo o dos de su atención en algún punto.

El reloj seguía su ritmo, lento pero firme cada vez que la manecilla caía un paso más. Las manos de Rin seguían ocupadas, partiendo o ablandando la carne, añadiendo liquido… No tenía una hora de llegada… Estaba a punto de detenerse, de dejar caer todo de golpe y abandonar esta tontería antes de verse solo con una cena preparada meticulosamente, absorbido por la noche y ridiculizado por su propio entusiasmo, cuando sonó el timbre.

 

Sintió su pulso acelerar de pronto, igual que el reloj sobre el arco que llevaba al comedor, espacio que debía atravesar para alcanzar la puerta y confirmar si realmente podía volver a tomar su esperanza de la mano o si era mejor dejarlo de una buena vez.

 

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta…

 

— “Hey! I was afraid you wouldn’t show up,”—saludó Rin inconscientemente al abrirle la puerta para que pasara. No hacía falta ocultar cuan feliz estaba de verlo ahí, era casi igual al pequeño Rin que se alegraba con solo compartir el mismo espacio. Ese y este Rin eran el mismo después de todo, y ninguno de los dos se conformaba con tan poco en realidad.

—“Hi.”

—“Ready for the tournament?” —Rin preguntó mientras Haru avanzaba a sentarse en la sala, siguiéndolo con alegría hasta sentarse con él.

—“I have to.“

Esta vez estaba impresionado. Más que impresionado, tan estúpidamente feliz que estaba seguro que terminaría por gritar o bailar por tantas emociones. Haru había venido como él había pedido, tenía sus cosas consigo y hasta estaba dispuesto a practicar inglés con él. Era tanta su felicidad que no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de solo saltar encima suyo y cubrirle el rostro de besos, pero eso sería mala idea. Aún sabiendo esto, no podía dejar de pensarlo, tal vez estaba demasiado…

—“Hungry?”

 

Haru sacudió la cabeza.

 

—“Oh, c’mmon! I’ve made my best to make something for someone who cooks better than me!”

Rin insisitió, como siempre lo hacía. No podía dejar que Haru se perdiera de su esfuerzo, no solo porque era parte de la atención que como anfitrión debía tener con él, sino porque en realidad deseaba compartir algo así con él.

—“Come,” —invitó Rin poniéndose de pie e indicándole con un además con la cabeza que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Entraron juntos, Rin se dirigió a la estufa, esperaba que nada se hubiera arruinado en su pequeño momento de distracción. Después de un poco vio a Haru acercarse, el otro nadador era tan discreto y silencioso quede no haber sido por su vista periférica no lo habría notado.

—“You know, now that you’re here you could help me to know how it is… Here, taste it,” —Rin le ofreció un pequeño platito para que probara lo que estaba preparando, un utensilio bastante usual en la cocina tradicional, además de muy funcional para algo como esto. Haru se inclinó y aceptó la muestra, saboreándola con aire discreto.

—“Good,” —murmuró Haru limpiándose los labios con la lengua y mirando a otro lado. Y esto fue mucho más de lo que él esperaba.

Gestos tan sencillos y pequeños como estos hacían que su pulso se entorpeciera, se sentía tonto y no podía coordinar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, incluso cuando Haru parecía ansioso de salir de ahí. Después de un poco, Rin decidió que sería mejor dejarlo así y seguir hasta terminar el platillo.

En cuanto terminó, se encargó de preparar y emplatar lo que había hecho, llevándolo a la mesa y llamando a Haru para que se acercara.

 

Rin habló y habló, e incluso cuando sintió que debía parar y dejar que Haru participara, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan feliz de verlo… y tan asustado de dejar qu eHaru dijera algo que destruyera todas sus ilusiones que no podía darle la oportunidad. Hasta que fue demasiado y se concentró en comer. No estaba mal, era un buen platillo. Lo único que se sentía mal era el silencio.

 

¿Tan difícil era  para Haru querer decirle algo?

 

 

Estaba confundido. Tal vez haber tomado este tiempo tan obstinadamente era malo para Haru, para ellos… Pero, si de verdad estuviera tan mal, Haru no habría aparecido siquiera, qué decir del inglés o aceptar una cena con carne en el menú.

 

—Haru, —llamó Rin después de llevarse los platos cuando terminaron de cenar. De nuevo su mente se adelantaba…—La estación te queda más cerca desde aquí, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte?

 

 

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Rin se sentía bastante cansado, era casi como si su cuerpo no quisiera dejar que despertara del todo, como si quedarse dormido fuera la mejor opción y lo único que debía pasarle ahora. Y en definitiva, seguir durmiendo en su propia habitación con Haru en sus brazos era mucho mejor que despertar por el movimiento del chico quitándoselo de encima. No era tan tarde, ¿de verdad tenía tanta prisa por alejarse de él…?

 

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó después de sentarse también, tratando de despertar y poder hacer algo para tener un poco más, pero era imposible.

 

Haru se levantó, pronto tomaría su mochila y se iría, dejándolo más confundido. Rin quería preguntarle tantas cosas y quería decirle tantas más, pero su boca parecía no responderle. Su cerebro estaba despierto, estaba ansioso y tal vez hasta asustado pero su cuerpo seguía adormilado y no obedecía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo.

 

Lo siguió al piso de abajo. Quiso detenerlo con un desayuno o cualquier cosa, pero era demasiado torpe. Al menos esto apreció funcionar a su favor, Haru terminó por cocinar, lo que le dio algo de tiempo para que él pensara.

 

Haru lo hizo sentarse a la mesa, su cuerpo seguía sin responder y se negaba rotundamente a probar la comida, era vergonzoso. Para el momento en que Haru se levantó y estaba a punto de salir, Rin ya no podía más, al menos sus brazos y piernas parecían prestarle atención de una buena vez, y consiguió alcanzarlo y hacer que se detuviera.

 

 

Rin lo jaló, hizo girar el cuerpo del otro nadador y terminó por estrecharlo en sus brazos como solo hacía en sueños, tal vez incluso con más fuerza. Sintió su calor, su cuerpo quieto y sin luchar, parecía casi estar hecho para encajar ahí, como si fuera su lugar… Y Rin estaría complacido con algo así. Dejó que lo invadiera su aroma, que su corazón guiara al suyo hasta seguir su mismo ritmo, era Haru, tan cerca y dócil como siempre había querido.

 

Finalmente lo soltó, al menos del fuerte abrazo en el que lo había capturado, suficiente como para verlo a la cara. ¿Qué clase de expresión tendría? Haru, cuyo rostro era tan difícil de leer, tan difícil no ser absorbido por esos ojos… Y entonces volvió  a pasar.

Rin estaba perdido. Sus ojos eran tan vivos, y estaba ahí, permitiéndole esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Era por haberlo dejado quedarse? ¿Por qué de nuevo hizo lo mejor para él sin que se lo hubiera pedido? ¿Se daba cuenta o no de cuánto lo afectaba con solo estar ahí, en sus brazos, mirándolo…? ¿Lo aceptaría si…?

 

No podía dejar de darle vueltas. Cada segundo, cada fracción de eso, cada respiro o latido… era demasiado. No podía, no podía quedarse así, Haru tenía que saber…

 

 

Él tenía que hacerle saber.

 

 

Rin tomó el rostro de Haru entre sus manos, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó al frente… cobrando el beso que tanto lo había ofendido días atrás.

 

Sorpresivamente, Haru se quedó quieto, en realidad Rin tampoco se movió mucho, simplemente dejando que sus labios tocaran los suyos. No le importaba que pudiera ser malo, tenía demasiado cansancio y turbulencia en la cabeza como para pensar en que nunca antes había hecho algo como esto. Una vez que pareció suficiente, se separó de él.

 

 

Volvió a sentir la luz, el frío de la lluvia de la noche anterior y el miedo a qué pasaría ahora. Ese último chasquido de sus labios dejando los de Haru era lo único que podía conservar sin perder la compostura.

 

 

—Buena suerte, Haru, —murmuró a medio respiro de su rostro, estaba casi seguro  que Haru podía escuchar su pulso también.

 

Fue difícil saber si seguía o no dormido con lo que pasó a continuación. Haru lo tomó como él había hecho y lo besaba, una y otra vez, Rin no sabía qué hacer o si debía hacer algo en primer lugar. En cuanto comenzó a responder sintió a Haru apartándose de él, respirando con agitación y escondiendo su rostro con la cercanía de pegar su frente a la suya. Rin no pudo decir nada o hacer nada, Haru lo dejó ahí, sintiendo su cuerpo invadido por un calor inexplicable ahora que la fuente de él salía por la puerta del frente.

 

Tuvo que regresar a su habitación, arrastrando sus pies escalón tras escalón hasta llegar al cuarto del pequeño Rin. Se dejó caer en la cama y le pareció hundirse ahí. Era él. Su habitación tenía un _algo_ que le recordaba más a Haru que a sí mismo, algo además del sutil aroma a cloro en la sábana y cobijas que habían compartido, o el la almohada que sus brazos atraían a su pecho con parsimonia.

 

 

Seguía sintiéndose cansado, pero a pesar de eso no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba aterrado de abrirlos y encontrarse sólo en una habitación sin el menor rastro de una visita. No volvería a permitir que su mente le hiciera dudar un beso. Hoy, todo eso había sido real, estaba seguro.

 

 

Él había dado el primer paso… como siempre.

 

 

Para cuando su familia despertó, Rin seguía aplastado en su cama con los ojos abiertos a duras penas, y una respiración tan queda que era difícil adivinar si estaba despierto… o muerto. En cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y las voces de su madre y hermana llenado la casa, Rin se convenció que podía levantarse.

Como era de esperarse, le preguntaron por Haru y las cosas que se habían quedado en la cocina, además del plato a medio comer en la mesa.

—Tuvo que irse temprano, —explicó brevemente antes de recoger y limpiar el rastro del trabajo de Haru en los contenedores de la cocina.

 

No tenía hambre pero no podía negarse a comer otra vez, acompañó a su familia en el desayuno y después de un rato salió de la casa para correr y calmar su mente.

 

Además de la agitación normal de una carrera así, Rin estaba incómodo. Esa clase de sensación de falta, un vacío extraño, como nauseas o mareo… No estaba enfermo, estaba seguro, sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo ni sacarse el malestar de encima.

 

Haru había aceptado que lo besara.

Haru lo había besado. No una, no dos, no tres veces… Muchas más.

 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera su vida y sus asuntos después de algo así? Todas las revistas de Gou hablaban de la importancia de los besos, pero ninguna decía qué pasaba después. Ninguna le había advertido que esto iba a pasarle o que tenía que pensar en hablar de esto… ¿debían hablar de esto?

Bueno, ¿por qué lo había hecho Haru? Sabía perfectamente qué lo había empujado a hacerlo, si no lo sabía antes lo hacía ahora pero… ¿y Haru?

 

Una parte de él estaba saltando de emoción pensando que tal vez Haru había querido hacer eso, que de verdad pensaba en eso cuando estaban juntos y demás cosas. Mientras que la otra pensaba en las palabras de Sousuke y otras cosas negativas.

 

Tal vez Haru lo hizo porque era fácil. O para poder burlarse de él otra vez. O porque no tneía nada mejor que hacer, o quería presumir que él sí sabía cómo hacer esto y Rin, el romántico y patético Rin,no tenía ni idea…

Quizás Haru estaba enamorado de él…

Quizás era solo cosa de una vez.

Tal vez Haru no regresaría a verlo nunca más.

Dejaría de hablarle. Haru rara vez se comunicaba con él, era siempre Rin quien iniciaba el contacto.

Estaría aburrido…

Y Rin era tan fácil.

Tal vez Haru solo quería ser apreciado, admirado y amado como Rin siempre hacía sin tener que dar nada de sí mismo, salvo algunas vagas respuestas para mantenerlo motivado.

Y dejaría de permitirle verlo cuando tuviera todo lo que quería de él. Cuando hubiera terminado con los tramites y tuviera una carrera en la bolsa. Cuando Rin le hubiera entregado hasta el último de sus latidos, él se iría sin decir nada, sin buscarlo ni preocuparse.

Y él no sabría ni siquiera qué hizo mal.

Rin se detuvo, ya había pasado la estación y estaba cerca del camino que llevaba al mar. Jadeaba, le quemaba la garganta y sus piernas comenzaron a quejarse. Sousuke tenía razón, esto estaba mal. Si quería tanto a Haru, si de verdad estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo cerca… ¿por qué no podía solo aceptar las cosas como venían?

 

¿Por qué esto no podía ser algo bueno?

 

Haru fue a visitarlo. Aceptó su comida, su invitación y le dio unos cuantos besos. Punto. Por qué lo hizo, no importaba por el momento, era algo bueno para él y debía atesorarlo como hizo con aquella vez que aceptó nadar con él.

 

 

Rin sacudió la cabeza, se limpió el sudor del rostro y respiró profundamente. Dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha de vuelta a casa.

 

Haru regresaría con una docena de invitaciones, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir trabajando en todo lo que podía resolver hasta entonces.

Haru se esforzaría en la competencia, él también debía hacerlo.

 

Mientras pudiera mantener su mente ocupada y evitando tantos malos pensamientos, Rin trabajaría y aprovecharía el día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He regresado!   
> No hace falta saber lo inesperado de una actualización, basta con ver la diferencia entre este capítulo y el anterior. Por supuesto quiero disculparme con aquellos que aún esperaran algo de mí.   
> Estuve tratando de respirar después de todo el angst en el que me sumergí con otros trabajos, y otros fandoms que me atraparon más rápido de lo que esperaba... Aunque, siempre estaré aquí en esta hermosa piscina de lágrimas.  
> Espero que disfruten la actualización.

Lluvia.

 

Durante el verano era fácil esperar lluvias así, largas, pesadas, llegando de un momento a otro. Aun con esto, Rin no regresó a casa en cuanto vio las nubes negras estallar y descargar sobre el vagón en el que viajaba. Tampoco perdió el tiempo en pedir un paraguas prestado en la estación, no quería perder ni un segundo, no podía esperar más.

 

Haru había regresado de Tokio.

 

El sueño de ir juntos a Australia siguió creciendo mientras no estuvo y todas las tardes que Rin invirtió consiguiendo la mejor información y los más sólidos apoyos por fin podían conectarse con la última pieza que Nanase había traído consigo: una invitación. Rin estaba ansioso por darle las noticias, estaba convencido de que serían lo que mantendría a Haru pensando por el resto de la noche. Hasta que Haru abrió la boca y lo dejó víctima del insomnio una buena parte de la noche. 

Haru confesó  esa tarde no solo que no les había comentado nada a sus padres respecto a este gran paso, sino que también tuvo la destreza de decirle a Rin que ellos llegarían pronto para visitarlo y que seria buena idea que fuera él quien les diera la noticia y resolviera sus dudas. 

 

 

Tenía un par de días para prepararse.

 

La lluvia que había atrapado a Rin de camino a casa de Haru no se comparaba con la tormenta que parecía acercarse ahora.

  
  
  


 

 

—Jamás pensé que volvería a ver a tus padres, —admitió Rin en cuanto Haru regresó después de darse un baño. —Mucho menos para hablar de algo así de serio con ellos.

 

Haru lo miró a los ojos por debajo de la toalla que llevaba sobre la cabeza. 

Algo atravesó a Rin y anudó dentro de él no solamente su garganta, también el estómago y prácticamente cada musculo se le paralizó con esa mirada y ese comentario. 

 

 

Hace un año no habría imaginado siquiera que podrían volver a hablar entre ellos. 

Probablemente ninguno de los dos imaginaba que estarían a punto de hacer juntos algo tan grande. Un viaje.

 

 

Futuro.

  
  


El cuarto se quedó en silencio, paralizado en esa conexión que se suspendía en el par de pasos que separaban a Haru de él.

 

El pulso de Rin también estaba en pausa. Todo lo que había pensado sobre él, sobre Haru comenzaba a temblar en ese momento. 

 

 

_ Él se está aprovechando porque eres fácil. _

 

 

No había forma de que Haru pudiera fingir algo como esa mirada. Si lo único que quería era que él solucionara las cosas no estaría tan afectado por algo así, por tener a Rin en esa habitación con él, por estar a unos días de hablar con sus padres sobre sus decisiones…

No le habría afectado tanto traer de vuelta la parte más triste de su pasado.

 

Haru se movió, pasando a Rin y deteniéndose frente al ropero. Rin seguía en problemas, su interior se revolvía y encogía mientras Haru simplemente se dedicaba a alistarse sin hacer el menor ruido. 

Rin se levantó, era mejor tomar su turno para usar el baño ahora, tal vez entonces, encerrado y a solas con el agua podría calmarse. Podría dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas, las heridas que parecieron reabrirse con la mezcla de melancolía y confusión en ese lapso de no más de un minuto. En cuanto dio un paso para salir de la habitación, escuchó la voz de Haru.

 

 

—Les dará gusto verte también.

 

 

Rin volvió a respirar.

  
  


 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como muchas otras, tuvieron una pequeña riña respecto a la alimentación de Haru, hablaron un poco más sobre el viaje de Haru y la competencia mientras su memoria seguía fresca, y se quedaron en un silencio extraño en cuanto los planes se convirtieron en acciones.

Mientras Rin buscaba los platos para el desayuno Haru estaba cocinando. No era ninguna clase de hábito suyo, pero cada vez que pasaba cerca de la cocina sus ojos se detenían inevitablemente en la figura de Haru. Era obvio cuán tensos estaban sus hombros y sus movimientos al alcanzar los utensilios o voltear los filetes en el sartén se veían mecánicos. Era un tanto preocupante, pero Rin podía imaginar a qué se debía.

Precisamente por eso era difícil simplemente salir de la casa e ir de vuelta a la suya. No podía dejar que Haru se dejara aplastar por toda esa presión.

 

¿Cómo se suponía que sobrevivieran a esto si los dos estaban tan nerviosos?

 

 

Había hablado con Haru de esto varias veces,desde que dijo que quería ir a Australia no había dejado de informarlo y prepararlo para todo el proceso. Las clases de inglés,la documentación, incluso esa misma noche habían estado pensando en la próxima entrevista para asegurar la manutención de Haru en el extranjero. Todo era más directo, no hubo un solo momento en el que sus métodos hubieran sido cuestionados y ahora…  Estaría a merced de los señores Nanase. 

 

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Debía convencerlos? No. Ya todo estaba prácticamente solucionado, él había sido perfectamente capaz de completar el proceso y lo único que podría contar como un impedimento estaba a unos días de resolverse. Haru también había puesto de sí en esto. Rin ya no podía dudarlo más, estaba de verdad dispuesto a hacer esto. ¿Acaso ellos tenían alguna autoridad sobre las decisiones de Haru? 

 

Los padres de Haru eran un misterio para Rin. Los había visto una o dos veces en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Haru, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños podía entender cómo era la relación entre ellos. 

Ahora podía hacerse una idea aproximada a juzgar por la falta de comunicación. Él mismo no era la clase de persona que siempre mantiene contacto con sus familiares, pero solía hacerse un tiempo para al menos enviar un mensaje. Y ya que tanto su madre como Gou conocían su tardía consideración eran ellas quienes generalmente trataban de contactar con él.

Haru no había llamado a su familia en todo este tiempo, tampoco había dicho nada de haber recibido noticias de ellos. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que lo mencionaba siquiera.

 

 

Si estaban tan distanciados, ¿por que Haru estaba tan nervioso?

  
  


 

Rin se acercó con discreción, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poder llegar al dueño de la casa sin que lo escuchara. Entró en la cocina y se recargó en una de las encimeras cerca de Haru, aunque con suficiente distancia como para evitar que lo encontrara sin darse la vuelta.

 

En medio del sonido del pescado en el sartén, la voz de Haru siseaba con una discreción sumamente trabajada. 

 

 

_ I'm interested on learning English so I can properly communicate in the future… _

 

 

Haru estaba nervioso, sí, pero su preocupación no apuntaba en la dirección que Rin había pensado. 

Mirando la caballa y susurrando con cautela, Haru parecía estar concentrado en una versión más privada de todas las repeticiones que Rin insistió en hacer la noche anterior. 

Esta clase de nerviosismo hizo a Rin extrañamente feliz. Se habría esperado que Haru tratara de pensar en una forma de conducir la charla con sus padres, que quizás estaría buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ellos después de… el tiempo que hubiera pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvieron en casa para visitarlo, pero no. Estaba practicando.

 

Tal vez él era más consciente del tiempo que tenía antes de verlos y no iba a estresarse de antemano como Rin pensaba.

 

 

— “Properly” —Rin corrigió detrás de él, haciendo que Haru se sobresaltara antes de finalmente volverse hacia él. —Ya casi lo tienes. 

 

Haru esperó un poco, sus manos sostenían los utensilios con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban palideciendo. Sin duda era causado por la sorpresa… 

 

— “Properly?”

—Trata de hacer que tu lengua se detenga después de rodar la segunda ‘r’, entonces sonará como ‘l’, —explicó Rin acercándose un poco más, ahora que había sido descubierto no tenía caso ocultarse. —“Properly”

—Rin…

 

 

Haru lo miraba, sus ojos tenían la misma intensidad de siempre, pero había algo más que Rin no conseguía leer precisamente. Algo le dijo que la práctica había terminado.

 

 

—Eso se ve bien, para ser caballa,— Rin cambió de tema con un suspiro, tal vez sería mejor pensar en otra cosa  para que ambos pudieran calmarse.

 

Haru asintió y regresó la vista a la estufa,asegurándose de que el pescado no se hubiera adherido al sartén. 

Rin siguió hablando sobre la comida,haciendo que Haru se uniera a la charla y prácticamente le explicara paso a paso cómo fue que había preparado todo. Limpiar el pescado, cortarlo, asarlo… La caballa nunca se había prestado como un tema de conversación interesante para Rin, pero mientras pudiera hacer a Haru hablarle tenía toda su atención. 

En algún punto dejaría de ser tan tonto y podría ser más discreto frente a Haru. Aunque tal vez la solución sería hacer exactamente lo contrario y dejar de fingir…

No era momento de pensar en eso.

 

Después de desayunar y recordarle que siguiera practicando, Rin salió de camino a la estación. 

  
  


 

 

Durante el par de días que tenía libres tuvo tiempo de sobra para relajarse. 

 

Estuvo en casa dando otra revisión a las cosas que había traído de Samezuka y pudo traer de vuelta divertidos recuerdos con las cosas que había dejado en su habitación desde antes de su primer viaje a Australia. Fue una buena oportunidad para pasar el rato con su hermana menor como rara vez hacía, aunque le hizo difícil concentrarse en la calma con sus constantes menciones al viaje de Haru.

 

El segundo día recibió la primera de las visitas que Sousuke, Momo y Nitori habían prometido hacer. Lo único que no se esperaba fue que todos accedieran a seguir la sugerencia de Momo para pasar el rato. 

 

 

Laser tag.

 

Cualquier tipo de escenario en el que pudiera darse una competencia bastaba para encender su ánimo, la idea de un juego de supervivencia en contra de su propio equipo era bastante interesante y no quería dejar ir la oportunidad. Debía admitir que Mikoshiba podía tener buenas sugerencias de vez en cuando.

 

El viaje desde su casa no fue rápido, ni el tiempo de espera antes de que llegara su turno. La competitividad de Rin sin duda hizo algo por su usualmente corta paciencia pues no se quejó en ningún momento, estaba más bien ansioso por empezar.

 

 

—¡Senpai!¿Cómo formamos los equipos?— preguntó Momo antes de que fuera su turno para entrar al área de instrucción.

—Sousuke y yo contra ustedes dos.

— ¿No sería un tanto injusto, senpai?—Nitori apunto con cierta timidez. 

 

Tal vez tenía razón, ¿Cuál sería el desafío si sabía que Sousuke y él trabajan como una máquina bien coordinada? 

 

—Capitanes contra no capitanes,—sugirió Sousuke cruzando los brazos. —Eso si fingimos que Rin sigue siendo capitán.

—¡Rin-senpai será siempre nuestro capitán!— chillo Momo, exagerando y colgándose del cuello de Rin. —Sin ofender, Nitori-senpai…

 

Nitori se rió un poco, asegurando que no era problema. Si todos estaban de acuerdo podían hacerlo así. 

 

En realidad sería una buena oportunidad, Rin estaba seguro, trabajar con Sousuke en el mismo  equipo era algo que disfrutaba ampliamente, pero enfrentarse en serio conseguía que ambos se esforzarán mucho más. El juego de supervivencia sería mucho más interesante si de verdad peleaban con todo.

 

Después de finalmente recibir instrucciones y un rápido repaso de las reglas (no dañen el equipo, nada de contacto físico ni salir del área determinada), los cuatro estaban listos para recibir el equipo y entrar al área de juego. Cada uno llevaba un arma y un peto con sensores a los que debían disparar para que los puntos contaran. 

 

—El juego dura solo una hora,— señaló Rin hablando a duras penas por encima del sonido de la ruidosa bocina de cuenta regresiva. —Tenemos diez minutos para formar una estrategia y después comenzamos en serio ¿les parece?

 

Todos asintieron. No había duda que aún era difícil quitarle a Rin esa naturaleza de líder, y también faltaría tiempo para que ellos dejarán de asumirlo y aceptarlo.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas los dos equipos se separaron para buscar bases.

  
  


 

—Senpai… ¿Qué hacemos?— susurró Nitori en cuanto encontraron un lugar seguro y más o menos aislado. Estaba agazapado detrás de Rin y sostenía el arma con ambas manos.

—Sousuke probablemente esté pensando en acorralarnos. Si nos separamos los encontraremos más rápido y no podrán encerrarnos.  No dejemos de cubrirnos, solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacer más puntos que ellos. 

 

Nitori se quedo pensando. Parecía un cachorro confundido y asustado. 

 

—Solo hay dos cosas que hacer: puntos y cubrirme. Y ya esta, solo concéntrate en eso. Si no puedes marcar puntos, solo cubreme.

 

—Senpai, yo-

—Va a comenzar. No lo olvides, Ai.

 

Rin salió en guardia de su escondite, estaba alerta, tan alerta como se podía estar en ese lugar tan pobremente iluminado con todas esas luces parpadeantes de colores. 

 

Sabía que este juego les exigiría mucho, correr, cubrirse, tratar de acertar a blancos en movimiento… La idea de todo lo que les esperaba hacía que Rin se dejara llevar por la adrenalina. Estaba ansioso.

 

En cuanto vio a Momo pasando por uno de los muchos pasillos, Rin se lanzó a tratar de alcanzarlo, Nitori iba atrás de él con el arma lista.

 

Después de un poco, el menor de los cuatro finalmente se dio la vuelta, siendo recibido por el primer disparo del arma de Rin. Soltó un chillido y llamó a su compañero.

 

Nitori y Rin atacaron a Mikoshiba simultáneamente, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás. Debían aprovechar mientras Sousuke no estaba cerca. Ver a Momo moverse con tan inestables pasos hizo que Rin se preguntara si los disparos con esto podían sentirse. La duda no duró mucho antes de que pudiera confirmarlo al recibir un par de disparos desde un costado que le escocieron un poco bajo el peto. No era que el disparo en si ardiera, pero el sensor que lo captaba se movía un poco para alertar al usuario.

 

Sousuke se sumó a la lucha. Los disparos iban y venían, el sonido del reconocimiento de los puntos, las quejas dramáticas y las instrucciones de ambos equipos hacían que todo se sintiera mucho más intenso. 

 

No podían ver los puntos aún, pero en cuanto Rin sintió que estaban en riesgo de ponerse abajo en el marcador decidió que era hora de tratar de retirarse y encontrar otra estrategia. 

 

 

Ya estaba agitado, ¿cuánto habría pasado? ¿Diez  minutos? ¿Veinte, tal vez? 

 

De verdad había sido una buena idea.

 

 

—Ai, ¿Todo bien?—pregunto Rin, no podía saber cuantos disparos había recibido, no cuantos había hecho, así que era mejor saber qué sensación tenía el otro sobre su situación.

 

Nitori también se veía agitado, sus manos tomaban el arma láser con bastante fuerza, incluso en medio de esa luz tan extraña, Rin podía notar la falta de color en sus nudillos. Tal vez había sido demasiado intenso para él después de todos… 

 

 

De cualquier forma, ya era tarde para detenerse.

 

 

—Yo...solo debo cuidarte, ¿verdad, senpai?

 

—Y tampoco dejar que te disparen, aunque también voy a cubrirte, —apuntó Rin limpiándose el sudor de la frente. — ¡Podemos ganar esto si trabajamos juntos!

 

 

Nitori asintió, parecían listos para salir de nuevo a buscar a sus oponentes. Rin estaba seguro de que el trabajo de equipo sería la clave para salir victoriosos.

Incluso con el constante parpadeo de las luces decorativas, la adrenalina de la persecución y el resto de la cacería, en medio de este lugar Rin estaba tranquilo. Había dejado todas sus preocupaciones y miedos en el locker donde había arrojado su telefono, billetera y demas objetos personales. 

 

 

Por una hora, podía dejar de angustiarse y solamente concentrarse en una victoria que nada influiría en su vida real. 

 

Tan solo un juego.

 

Esperaba que así, pudiera dejar de pensar en Haru… Aunque eso era imposible desde algunos años.


End file.
